Michael in the Mushroom Kingdom A Hexagonal Shield Production
by Hexagonal-Shield-Productions
Summary: The Plane for Michael left, but when it crashes after a storm that hit the plane. Michael survives, but is badly hurt, and when he is rescued by Mario and his Brother Luigi. Michael has a strange feeling he is not in his own world.
1. Chapter 1

Hex: I'm back! after a long enough break, I'm Back! I thought I'd add a twist in this story.  
My idea is instead of making just pokemon story, It's gonna be a cross over! its gonna be awesome!  
so sit back and...um...read the story!  
Michael: HOLD UP! Before we get this started, is Jovi in this story?  
Hex: sadly no. I WAS PLANNING ON IT! but it kinda flopped because i didn't have a good idea for her  
character to be in here.  
Michael: Okay...  
Hex: Its okay. I'll add her in another story...just get ready to doi your part in this okay?  
Michael: Okay. may i say it?  
Hex: say what? OH! You mean the Intro? okay, go and say it!  
Michael: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Crash Into Another World!

It was during Michael's flight that a storm hit. It was going to be a big storm, but the Captain said that they would go strait  
through. When it hit the storm the plane was going out of control, literaly, they could not steer, press any buttons, or call for help.  
It was at this time Michael's life flashed before his eyes. death of a plane crash. Thety did crash, and they crashed on land which  
caused an explosion. "No person was found alive in the crash." the news lady said as Jovi was watching the news. Jovi at that moment, cried a river.  
What Jovi didn't know however, is that he was alive. Just in a diffent world, and badly hurt.

In the strange world, 11:30 A.M.

Mario Jumpman Mario (yes, hats his real name) was having a walk with his Brother, Luigi.  
When they were heading to the castle of Princess Peach (or Princess Toadstool), but before they reached the castle enrance, they saw a guy falling from the sky.  
"Mario! look up in the sky! there seems to be a guy falling from the sky!" Luigi exclaimed.  
Mario then looked up to where Luigi was pointing, and indeed there was someone falling from the sky. It was Michael. when he hit the ground there was a ig dust cloud near the castle.  
"Lets check it out Luigi!" Mario said running towards the crash site.

* * *

11:45 A.M. After Mario and Luigi found Michael.

After a minute to check if the 15 year old Michael was unconcious, or dead. Mario and Luigi. concluded that he was not dead, but out cold.  
"Yup...hes not dead which is good. Lets get him to the castles medic just to make sure he will be alive for long." Mario said picking Michael up.  
"Do you need help Mario?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes, this one it not that heavy, but I could need help with his feet." Mario said picking up the head.  
"Alright bro." Luigi said picking up the legs.

* * *

12:30 P.M. At the castle medical room.

"He's going to be fine, but he will feel sore after waking up." the doctor said carrying Michael to Mario and Luigi.  
"So where will he stay?" Mario asked.  
"with you guys." the doctor said giving Michael to Mario, and Luigi.  
"With us?" Luigi questioned.  
"Yes. with you. now go to your place, and set him on the couch, or something." the doctor said.

"Okay doc. thanks." mario and Luigi said leaving the castle to their house.

* * *

The next day, at 10:30 A.M.

Mario took care of Michael while he was out cold. and today, when Mario went to collect mushrooms and berries. Luigi was in charge  
of taking care of Michael, and Luigi was watching him. wondering if he would wake up, and where he came from, what his name was.  
when Luigi was in the middle of thinking, Michael woke up.  
"W-where am I...?" Michael said, "How...how am I alive?"  
"it's Okay, you can thank me and my brother for saving you." Luigi said, "My brother Mario is collecting mushrooms and berriea right now."  
"well...My names Michael." Michael said "May i get your name?"  
"My names Luigi." Luigi said, "where do you come from?"  
"I come from a different world than this i can tell you that right now." Micheal said, "I was travling on a plane, when there was this storm and made the plane crash."  
"So something crashed and you survived, but you were teleported here?" luigi asked.  
"pretty much." Michael confirmed.  
after the conversation with Michael, and Luigi. Mario walked in.  
"Luigi! I have the ber-" Mario paused after seeing that Michael was awake. "Ah! Your awake! My names Mario, may i get your name?"  
"Michael." Michael began, "Luigi here was saying that you guys saved me, and I want to thank you Luigi, and Mario. If it wasn't for you i wouldn't be here. Thank you."  
"Well I just hope that you'll be okay with staying with us for a while." Mario Began, "Because theres this Monster named Bowser, he has been kidnaping the princess  
of the kingdom we live in for many years now, and we need help this time."  
"So if I help you defeat this Bowser guy..." Michael began, "what will i get in return? It seems like a big task."  
"Well...maybe you could get a free house...thats all i can think of right now..." Mario said.  
"Okay...I'll help. Not because I'll get a house, but because you guys need help." Michael said offering to shake Mario's hand.  
"Deal." Mario said shaking Michaels hand, "But theres one thing...are you hungry at all Michael?"  
"What do you got?" Michael asked.  
"Berries, Mushrooms, Pizza, and Noodles." Luigi said.  
"yeah. not much." Mario said.  
"hey. Its enough to survive on. Am I right?" Michael said.  
"yeah!" Mario and Luigi said together.

* * *

Hex: End of chapter 1! How did you guys like it? I even spelled Michael correctly this time!  
Michael: I like how you corrected yourself, and the story so far! It's Awesome!  
Mario and Luigi: Yes, its a great story indeed...STOP COPYING ME! ME? YEAH YOU! URG!  
Hex: Brotherly love...  
Michael: I'd say...  
Hex: See ya later guys! til' next chapter! *boop*


	2. Chapter 2

Hex: Hey guys. I am now sick, and now i have no choice, but to do a story while I'm sick in bed.  
Michael: Your sick? Man...I hope you get well soon...  
Hex: Thank you Michael.  
Michael: Your welcome.  
Mario and Luigi: Can we say the line this time?  
Hex: Sure.  
Mario and Luigi: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Michael POV

time: 17:00.  
Just two days after Luigi and Mario met me. We are heading towards where the castle of Bowser is, and we're getting there  
pretty fast. We beat a lot enemies on the way, but we already are three quarters of the way there. Castle in sight, but  
it's 3 miles away. It's dark now, and we decide to take a break for the night after we eat, and during dinner we have a talk  
(a talk that doesn't involve food in our mouths).  
"So Michael." Luigi began, "If you don't mind me asking. what type a world did you come from?"  
"Well...kinda hard to explain, but..." I then took a sip of my water. "Its a world with creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon  
are Creatures with powers like...lets take a thunderbolt from the sky for example. Some of them can store energy and release that energy  
as a thunderbolt. Its mostly used to protect the trainer of that Pokemon from wild pokemon." I said taking one last sip of my water.  
"Ok. That seems like a good world already..." Mario said, "but is there evil people too?"  
"Yes." I began, "There are many bad guys that people fight. theres me who beat a whole army of bad guys single handedly."  
"Did you have pokemon with you?" Luigi asked.  
"No, and why I didn't is because..." so I took off my jacket to show my wings, and tail. "I'm half pokemon."  
"umm...Tail...and wings..." Luigi blinked, "what else?"  
"Well...I can breath fire when I'm protecting someone, or I can just shoot thunderbolts." I said bluntly.

* * *

No POV

Mario and Luigi were amazed at what Michael said. So they planned to put it to the test in the morning.

the next day. Time: 9:00.

Michael and the Mario Bros just woke up, and they ate some berries and some mushrooms and drunk water after they were awake enough to see.  
After they did that they headed out to Bowsers castle just up ahead. Michael was putting on his jacket as it started to drizzle.  
"Its going to rain in a little bit. I'm putting my jacket on." Michael said putting his jachet on.  
"Good idea Michael, but we don't have jackets." Mario said.  
"I thought you forgot something Mario. so I brought our jackets just in case!" Luigi said.  
"Really Luigi? you brought them? thats my Bro!" Mario said putting his jacket on.  
Luigi then put his Jacket on and they continued to Bowsers castle. They encountered a giant goomba, and Michael used a flamethrower to kill it.  
they encontered a giant parakoopa, and Michael used a thunderbolt to kill it. Luigi and Mario were impressed by these moves.  
Finally they reached the castle, and after beating all the bosses they already encountered. They finally made it to Bowser. Once inside Bowsers  
throne room. They went in their battle possitions when they saw Bowser.

* * *

Hex: End of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Michael: a CLIFFHANGER!? REALLY!?  
Hex: yes...really...  
Michael: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
Hex: AAAHHHHH! *runs*  
Michael: *chases Hex*  
Mario and Luigi: mamamia...see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hex: Hey guys! Just thought I'd update the story after a few days. It has been spring break, and so I took a break from most  
things.  
Michael: Its ok Hex. Just as long as theres a story.  
Hex: Well...yeah.  
Hex, Mario, Luigi, and Michael: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! 

* * *

Chapter 3: The Final Battle.

Michael and the Mario Bros got to Bowsers castle. When they were inside they were greeted by (drumroll please...) Bowser.  
They all fought and fought...and fought...you get the point. they fought for what seemed like 2 days. (they took a break  
in between to sleep...and also took a tea break) When the gang were fighting. Mario. the strategy one of the group. got hit badly.  
Luigi. The medical one of the group. attended to Mario. Michael was left to fight. Michael used Thunderbolt, and it did a lot of damage.  
Michael did Flame thrower, and it did very little damage. so Michael used Thunder (not thunderbolt. Thunder.) and it did a Lot  
of damage. Michael used thunderbolt, and it did. Guess what? A lot of damage. and those attacks (mixed with bowser being tired) made Bowser faint.  
So Michael won. and Michael had a beam of light cover him. Luigi said goodbye for him and Mario. and Michael was teleported.  
Teleported to his world.

* * *

11:20 P.M. in Jovi's room.

Jovi was crying a river, but then. She heard a door open. she thought it was her mom and said "go away."  
"Now that's not a way to say hello." Michael said.  
"Michael...?" Jovi said turning around. "MICHAEL!" Jovi then ran towards him and hugged Michael.  
"yup. It's me. Now can you let go of me? I can't breath." Michael said with an almost blue face.  
"Oh, sorry Michael." Jovi said, "Where have you been? the news said there were no survivors on that plane crash."  
"I was teleported to a world you wouldn't believe..." Michael said, "I met these awesome guys"  
Michael then explained everything to Jovi. Jovi Listening to every word he said. when Michael was done he went to bed. Jovi  
followed to bed, and they slept until next morning.

The End.

* * *

Hex: Now that's how you end a story. How did you all like it? Was it exiting? Was it heart touching? It was for me.  
Michael: I loved it!  
Jovi: Me too!  
Hex: Okay guys! that was my series for Michael, Jovi, the Mario bros, and the rest! thank you ALL for reading, and I'll see you next time.  
When we will have a new land, and a new Pony. thanks for reading!


End file.
